Sasuke gets TOLD!
by RedR0se1248
Summary: This takes place the day Team 7 intoduces eachother and Sasuke says "My goal is...to kill a certain man." Annie ,the fourth member, hears this and tells him off about revenge and calls him stupid. How will Sasuke react? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NUTTIN'!**

**ONESHOT- OC story**

**OC: Annie 'Marufuji' **_**(Annie met Naruto when they were seven years old, she stood up for him when people were judgmental, and they became best friends ever since. When she was introduced to the classroom, she hesitated on her last name, just enough that the teacher and a few students were a bit suspicious, but they forgot soon after. She's a bit of loudmouth, but only when she needs to be. Her hair is brown, Her eyes are blue (yeah, just like Naruto's, except feminine.) She tends to wear a T-Shirt, Khaki capris, and a water flask tied to her hip. Annie always flips her hair when she is determined, happy, or has a crazy idea. When she is nervous, scared, or nostalgic she rubs her necklace of four rings that she has had since before she met Naruto. Even though it's been six years, she hasn't told Naruto where she's from, who her family is, and anything about her past. She only told Naruto that it was a sad past and that her mom and dad might still be alive, somewhere…)**_

THIS ONESHOT IS IN REFERENCE TO MY ORIGINAL STORY: _Naruto's Friend_. **So, you might as well read that too. :D I wanted to put this chapter in for entertainment and to give a better idea of Annie's character, but in the end it just seemed to distract from my original plot. But this is a cute scene and I just HAD to put in somewhere. Besides, I may reference to it in the future of **_Naruto's Friend** .**_**In this scene, ****Team 7 (which Annie is the 4****th**** member of) is introducing themselves, and Annie tells Sasuke how stupid he sounds when he says his goal is to "kill a certain man"(not to mention that she comments on every other person's things)****. ****So, here you go, have fun.**

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke GETS TOLD!<span>

"Alright, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things. I dislike a lot of things. I don't really have a goal. Okay, your turn, Naruto."

'_So all we really know in the end is his name.'_ Sasuke thought.

"If you're trying to pull off mysterious, you failed. Like, _really_ badly. You only came across to me as _lazy_." Annie said loudly. Kakashi looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You should be more respectful to your sensei."

Annie rolled her eyes. She remembered the first thing Kakashi had said to them after he entered the room and Naruto had a chalk eraser fall on his head. _My first impression of you is: I hate you._

"Sooo… You're judgmental _and_ lazy? And then you brought up 'respect your sensei' only after I said anything? Man. This is gonna be fun."

Annie smiled a sarcastic smile and then looked to Naruto. He began going on and on about how he _loved _ramen until he finally said, "…Oh, and my dream is to become Hokage and be acknowledged throughout the entire village!" Naruto adjusted his headband with a goofy smile. Annie thought it was cute when he did that.

She elbowed him gently. "It's your _goal , _now that you're a Ninja, becoming Hokage is a whole step closer! It isn't a completely random dream anymore."

Naruto smiled with a little blush. "Oh, yeah, you're right Annie-Chan!" He always flushed a little when Annie showed so much support. Maybe it was because he still wasn't used to the whole idea of having support, or maybe it was just….Annie-Chan. :)

Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw Naruto's blush. Naruto was messed up to even think he could have a chance with Annie. She may be loud sometimes, but she wasn't dumb and obnoxious like him. She would be way better off with Kiba, as long as she liked dogs. But anyway, Naruto and Annie weren't a good couple, she was way too good for him. '_Not like me and Sasuke-Kun,'_ She giggled.

"Sakura, your turn." Kakashi sighed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and what I like is….or who I like is…*giggle*and my dream is…*giggly fangirl scream*" Everyone sweat-dropped,"...and my dislike is…Naruto!"

"Whaaaa?" Naruto shouted.

"That's rude, Sakura-San! You should be ashamed." Annie said with complete seriousness. Sakura looked at her like she was stupid. "What do you mean, rude? It's Naruto!"

"He has feelings too! If I were Naruto, or anyone else you mistreat, I would never speak to you again! Oh, and_, watch it_, because Naruto happens to be my _friend_!" Sakura gulped. The eyes of Annie were fiery and poisonous, as though her eyes would burn you up if you made one wrong move. Naruto suddenly felt a swell in his chest. He smiled a big, goofy smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. These guys _were_ going to hold him back. Maybe he should withdraw now, while he still could.

Kakashi looked around lazily. Ugh, drama. Save it for the books. "Alright Sasuke, your turn."

"Tch….well….I don't like very many things…and I dislike a _lot_ of things…"

'_He's going to be just like Kakashi, isn't he? Except more negative.' _Annie thought.

"and my goal is…."

_Oh, good, maybe I will learn something about this group, other than Kakashi is lazy and arrogant, and Sakura is a bratty fangirl who's got a loooong way to go. (maybe I already knew about Sakura hehe)_

"…_._to kill a certain man." Sakura and Naruto had an Oh-My-GOSH moment. Kakashi finally looked completely awake and not bored for a moment, but then he relaxed, as though it was kind of expected.

Annie, on the other hand, immediately popped the question: "Why?" and looked at Sakura for any sign of a lightbulb going on. Why would anyone want to go out with somebody who wanted to kill someone? With no other dream to go with it? What a _creep!_

"It's none of your business." He said.

Annie began to snort. Then giggle. Then she was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Sasuke looked ticked. "What's so funny?" Even Kakashi almost winced at his tone, but Annie just kept laughing.

"WOOW….somebody needs to get a_ life!" _Annie squeezed between a laughing fit.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Annie obviously didn't understand why Sasuke felt this way. She was being worse than Naruto in such a level of Obnoxiousness. Not to mention insensitive.

Her laughing calmed down, and she sat up, wiping away some small tears that came from laughing so hard. "I-I'm sorry-aw, man. But seriously, what a way to greet your teammates!" Naruto pulled Annie up and backed a feet from Sasuke, tugging Annie with him.

"Come on, Annie, you're ticking him off, and you're being a little insensitive." He muttered through his teeth.

Annie sighed. "Well, what's he gonna do to me?" She glared daringly over her shoulder at Sasuke. He was just standing there. But then he screamed, "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHY OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Annie turned around and faced him head on.

"A few years from now, maybe not even that, you'll go crazy for power so that you can kill that man, then you'll go rouge, then you'll end up killing people from the village. _Our_ village._ Your _comrades. And..." Annie bit her lip. "...you won't even care." She spat out, a deathly glare replacing the obnoxious laughter from a moment ago. Kakashi looked at her, a little shocked. Maybe she does have an idea of what Sasuke is going through?

"I only know too much about it. Revenge is stupid. Get a life, f-for those who care about you, Sasuke…Kun." Annie's appearance faded and she left kinda dramatically. Naruto felt her hand slip through his fingers and he looked down, sad that Annie had gone through something that awful, and he hadn't been there, even if it was before he met her, six years ago. Kakashi sighed.

"What a shame. I didn't get to hear about her likes and dislikes. Oh, well. Tomorrow we will be meeting early, at five. We are having a test. Naruto, deliver the message to Annie. You're pretty close to her, right?"

Naruto nodded with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast before the test."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, you'll throw up."

*gasp*

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later of training, missions, and after that Zabuza incident-<strong>

"Watcha doing?" Annie flashed one of her million dollars smiles. Sasuke turned around with his hands in his pockets, a blank look on his face. When he saw it was Annie, his face held a trace of a smile. "Um-nothing..." he muttered.

Annie flicked her eyes between the flower shop and Sasuke. "I know! Are you getting flowers for Sakura? Don't worry, it'll be our little secret!" She said in a teasing voice. He rolled his eyes. "Pfft, heck no. I was just...uh... getting some to...errrmmm...brighten up my place. But since Ino's in there, I decided against it." He looked away. Annie paid no attention to his face and considered this.

"Well...I could go get them for you, if you tell me what kind you want and stuff."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "NO! I mean...I don't want to trouble you with that. I can handle it myself."

Annie waved it off. "Nonsense. Those girls are crazy, 'specially Ino and Sakura. Now, what kind?

Sasuke looked away again. "A Canterbury bell , a daffodil, and...a r-red tulip." He mumbled. Annie smiled.

"Okay!" She bounced into the store, totally oblivious. Sasuke sighed in relief. Thank heavens she didn't know the meanings of flowers. As long as Ino didn't spill it...

"Hmm...A _red _tulip, hmm? Would these flowers happen to be for Naruto?" Ino said with a smirk.

Annie blushed a little. "Why would you think that?"

"Everyone knows you two have are _so_ meant for each other. And, by everyone, I mean me." Ino smirked.

Annie composed herself with a sarcastic smile. "_Wow_, Ino. Naruto and I are just friends. _Best_ friends, I mean. These flowers are just to brighten up my bedroom. What's so special about the tulip? All I know is it matches my bed sheets," she lied.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, they're _supposed_ to mean a confession of love, the Canterbury Bell means gratitude, and the daffodil means respect, but _apparently_-"

"Bye Ino! Have fun with your matchmaking!" Annie yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door with the flowers. She didn't really want to hear Ino go on and on about _whatever_.

"Here you go, Sasuke." She said. He looked away as he took them from her. Annie noticed that he seemed to have a habit of that. "Th-thank you, Annie-Chan."

From a distance, Naruto saw Sasuke holding flowers and standing next to Annie. An anger mark popped out of his head and he ran to them. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" First training, now Annie?

Annie looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Naruto, relax. He just bought some from the store, probably for Sakura-Chan!" Annie added with a wink. Naruto relaxed and laughed, while an anger mark popped on Sasuke's face. "It's not for Sakura or Ino or anyone like that."

Naruto smiled. "_Anyone_ like that, eh? Who then?" He teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you, dobe."

"Make me, teme!" Naruto glared back. Lightning bolts practically shot out of their eyes. Annie laughed at their rivalry.

"Stop it, you knuckleheads. Save that stuff for training." She teased, then walked away, leaving them to their fun. She wasn't a block away when she heard Naruto shout 'SASUKE!' again. She giggled. A little rivalry ought to do them both good.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after a long day of hanging out with her friends, Annie tugged on her nightgown and collapsed onto her bed. She turned over and was blinded by the light she had forgotten to turn off. "Ugh...if I ever control lightning...That lightbulb is goin' <em>down<em>..." She smirked as she pushed herself off of her bed.

While snapping off the light, a fist rapped at her door, then she heard running footsteps in the hall. She narrowed her eyes. "Who the heck..." She opened the door. Nobody was there. She looked down.

Annie gasped.

Three flowers, tied together in a bow with a little white ribbon.

The purple Canterbury...

_Gratitude... _

The yellow Daffodil...

_Respect..._

And last, but not least, the Red Tulip.

_a Confession of Love!_

Annie swallowed as she picked up the flowers. "Thank you!" She whispered, just in case _he_ was still there.

_Sasuke..._

Author's Note- Yep. One-Shot. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
